waffleversefandomcom-20200214-history
Origin Codes
Origin Codes are the manifestation of a person's Origin. They are often imprinted as a unique, encrypted code when the person is born. When understood and processed, they can summon their Origin Code - depending on their Origin, it can come in any shape or form. An Origin Code is usually associated closely with the person, embodying the user's life, meaning and personality and cannot be imitated perfectly. All Origin Codes are ranked under Levels. These levels are based on the effectiveness of an Origin Code in battle. So far there exist six levels * Level 0 - No Origin Code * Level 1 * Level 2 * Level 3 * Level 4 * Level 5 - The highest Activation Process In order to activate a person's Origin Code, two requirements are needed. * Utmost concentration and control over the user's magic * An understanding of their own Origin The steps required to activate the Origin Code is often hidden in the code that is imprinted in the person from birth. When deciphered, it tells the user how to control their magic flow inside the body in order to create a specific structure to form the base of the Origin Code. In order to decipher the Origin Code, an understanding of one's Origin is required. The concept of the Origin will then flow into the Origin Code, filling it up with the content - completing the creation of the Origin Code. If one or both of these conditions are not met, the Origin Code will fail to manifest and it will disperse as mana spread into the environment. Especially if the first condition is not done carefully, it may damage their own body in the process and lead to temporary mana leakage. Origin Codes can be created forcefully by using a magic catalyst which forces the user's magic cells to rearrange themselves into a specialised structure. This may lead to an irreversible change in a person's attribute or may alter their original Origin Code slightly. If the process is done incorrectly, it may result into incompatible magic which will render the user incapable of using their own magic cells or permanently damage them. The manifestation of the Origin Code can turn into a Personal Skill or as a Weapon or a type of object. In the case that it becomes a Personal Skill, the Origin Code does not need to be activated again and can be used constantly afterwards. Weapon users have to repeat this process if they want to resummon their Origin Code. Types of Origin Codes Object Object Origin Codes are the most common types of Origin Codes. Most of them are classified as normal due to their lack of use and effectiveness in battle. The higher level Origin Codes in this category are typically in the form of weapons or items that hold magical prowess or an effect which can be utilised in battle. When Origin Codes are evaluated, they are categorised under how effective they are in battle. These categories are: * Speciality * Range Speciality This category has six different classifications that the Origin Code can fall into. They describe the Origin Code's focus. For example, whether the Origin Code is ranged or direct. * Melee - Attacks targets directly * Ranged - Attacks targets indirectly * Magical - Uses magic on targets * Support - Strengthens and weakens targets (includes healing) * Defence - Protects targets * ??? - Fits in multiple categories or none of them Range Each Origin Code has a certain amount of targets it can handle. There are six different possible classifications. This can also be implemented into skill based Origin Codes * Unit - Specialised against a small single target * Army - Specialised against small several targets * Fortress - Specialised against giant targets * Star - Specialised against celestial bodies * Universal - Can target everything in the universe * ??? - Can target something outside the current classifications or immeasurable Skill Skill Origin Codes are manifestations of one's Origin as an ability. They fall under the classification of Personal Skills. These skills can be anything - as long as it is based on the person's Origin. If the user fails to understand their Origin, the ability will be unusable. As it acts as a Personal Skill, it is unique to the owner and cannot be copied. List of known Origin Codes Second Codes Second Codes is the term given to Origin Codes that have been passed on to other people other than the original user. This is typically done by transferring one's entire life force into another person through a blood pact or another type of pact which allows a one-way transfer possible. By doing so, their entire life and meaning are also inherited to the other person, thus allowing the access of their Origin Code. The activation process of a Second Code is the same as an Origin Code. However, the only difference is that the user must be compatible with the Second Code. If there is a contradiction with both Origins, then both of them will negate the other, preventing the use of both Origin and Second Codes. Once the Second Code has been passed on, the former owner will lose their Origin and their life. As the person's magic cells also are inherited, the user may experience a change of physical features, personality, attribute, stats and other possible side effects. Furthermore, the receiver may carry remnants and fragments of the person's memories, creating hallucinations about them for the user. This condition is often called as the "Breakdown Effect" and can have further symptoms. Second Codes may differ from their former Origin Codes as the mixture of the user's Origin may influence the Second Code to change. Furthermore, the use of foreign magic cells may also change the properties of the Second Code. Typically, the Second Code becomes a variant of its former ability. Breakdown Effect The Breakdown Effect refers to a disorder where the memories of the host user of the Second Code start to blend in with the user's real-time memories, creating hallucinations which are indistinguishable from reality. Like many mental disorders, it can lead to mental breakdowns. It can also lead to split-personality disorders, where the user creates a separate personality which embodies the original host of the Second Code as is the case with Alban Wright. List of known Second Codes = Category:System